1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque socket assembly, and more particularly, to a torque socket assembly providing a stable torque value.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional socket assembly commonly known in accordance with the prior art comprises a receiving portion, a driving portion, and a middle portion disposed in between the receiving portion and the driving portion. The receiving portion has a quadrangular hole for adapting to co-operate with a driving tool. The driving portion is a polygon-shaped hole for adapting to receive a fastener (i.e. a bolt). The middle portion has a plurality of embossed patterns and a plurality of smooth faces alternately and annularly formed on the outer periphery thereof. The embossed patterns provide increment to the friction when the socket assembly is grasped by hands, such that a user may selectively adapts the socket assembly to a driving tool or simply grasps the socket assembly by hands for operation.
However, the conventional socket assembly bears several disadvantages. First of all, the conventional socket assembly does not include a torque adjusting unit therefore it is not capable to provide a predetermined torque. When in operation, the user can merely tighten the fastener with an object, and is unable to determine whether the torque applied is sufficient to securely fasten the fastener with the object. In addition, the user is not acknowledged if the torque applied has reached the torque required, which may consequently lead to over-tightening of the fastener. Nevertheless, high precision in a torque applied is often required when applying a socket assembly to fasten a fastener with the object; even minor errors in the torque applied may lead to unexpected result. Due to the lack of the torque adjusting unit of the conventional socket assembly, when a stable torque is required for fastening a series of fasteners, it is difficult for the user to apply a same force continuously, which may easily lead to slight variations in the torque values. Therefore, the conventional socket assembly is inconvenient to use.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional torque socket assembly.